charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. Several magical beings possess this power. Notable Types There are several ways to teleport and special beings have their own unique way of teleporting that could be counted as a combination of these base ways to teleport. Apparition *An energy based kind of type of teleportation. :This type is used by beings such as Wizards. Ash Teleportation *Ash based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Lazarus Demons. Blinking *A blinking based kind type of teleportation. :This type is used by Warlocks who are able to disappear in the blink of an eye. Fading *An energy based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Cole (after returning from the Wasteland), Richard, The Triad, Avatars and some angels. Flaming *A fire based type of teleportation. *This type is used by higher level demons like the Source, Zankou and Barbas. Glistening *An energy based kind of type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons such as The Seer and The Crone. Lightning Teleporting *Lightning based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the demon Necron, Ludlow, Paige as goddess Athena and Leo as the god Shiva. Orbing *A light or dark, orb based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Elders, Whitelighters and whoever has Whitelighter blood. :Another type of orbing is called "Black Orbing" and is used by Darklighters. :Witches can teleport themselves by using a spell, when they do this, white orbs can be seen. Portals :Portals can be used to transport from one place to another. Valkyries can conjure swirling, blue portals by touching their pendant. :Witches can do this by using a spell or potion but first a chalk triquetra (or any other magical symbol) has to be drawn on a wall. The Tall Man has this power as well. Rainbow * An rainbow based type of teleportation similar to portals. :This type is used by Leprechauns and anyone who owns a shillelagh and knows the needed spell. Sand Teleportation *A sand type of teleportation which resembles a sandstorm :This has been used only by the Egyption demon Jeric. Shimmering *An energy based type of teleportation. :This type is used by both Upper and Lower Level Demons. Shredding *Molecular-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons like Katya and Black Heart. Smoking *An air based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons such as the Furies and the wicked witch of the Magic Mirror. :Witches and other magical beings can teleport with smoke through a potion as well. :For example: Billie and Christy used a potion to go to Magic school. Sparkling * Sparkle-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the Cleaners, the Angel of Destiny (season 8) and the Guardian of the Urn (in combination with smoking) Spell Teleportation *White-orb based type of teleportation. :This type is used by witches when they teleport using a spell. Water Teleportation *A water based type of teleportation. :This type is only used by the Sea Hag. Whirling *An air and wind based type of teleportation which resembles tornado's. :This type is used by Shax, the greek goddess Gaia and others. They are different though, Gaia's is much more peaceful then Shax's. Wisping *This type of teleportation is similar to fading. :This type is used by earthbound spirits. Notes * During a transportation, beings can speak. The sound of their voices arrive before they actual teleport in the place. * It's interesting to note that all of the Charmed Ones have used at least two forms of teleportation except Prue. Prue was able to blink when she was an evil warlock, Phoebe used blinking as a Warlock and flaming when she gained the powers and title of Queen of the Underworld, whirling while Aphroditie and shimmering when she possesed demonic powers from the Game Masters, Paige used both orbing (naturally) and lightning as Athena, and Piper used blinking, orbing (when possed of Leo's powers), whirling as Gaia and smoking as a fury. Of them, only Paige possessed a teleportation power naturally and was the only one who kept it more than an episode or two. * Orbing and Flaming are the only teleportation types to have been undergoing major changes during the series. While orbing stayed relatively the same since season 3, it kept changing until the end, Paige's most noticeably. * It has been stated that beings can practice to travel faster. Julie, Cole's assistant said she could shimmer thirty miles in two seconds. * Orbing is the most used type of teleportation, due to Leo and Paige being able to orb. Shimmering is the second most used. KatyaShredding.jpg|Katya shredding Gaia-Whirling.jpg|Piper as Gaia whirling NecronTeleport.jpg|Necron teleports with lightning Shimmering_In.jpg|Prue and Cole shimmering in Paige_orbing.jpg|Paige orbs out of Magic School Teleportation.jpeg|Cole fading in Flaming.jpg|The Source flaming in Seer_glisten.jpg|The Seer glistening Furymat2.jpg|A Furie smokes in ValkyriePortal.jpg|Mist, a valkyrie, walks into a portal she created Sparkling_2.jpg|The Angel of Destiny sparkling Gramsteleporting.jpg|Grams being summoned Death1.jpg|Death teleports in Dantalian_Sinking.png|Dantalian sinking up Category:Powers